The present invention relates to a stretcher or hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stretcher which facilitates taking x-rays of a patient located on a support surface of the stretcher.
Although the term "stretcher" is used throughout the specification of the present application, it is understood that the novel features of the invention may be incorporated into any type of bed or patient support device.
Stretchers or beds which include structures for holding an x-ray cassette are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,768,769; 3,774,045; 4,193,148; 4,584,989; 4,651,364; 4,893,323; 4,905,266; 4,916,725; 4,926,457; 4,947,418; 5,155,758; 5,255,303; and 5,422,928.
During an emergency or trauma situation, it is important to have the maximum flexibility in placement of an x-ray cassette relative to a patient. In addition, it is important to provide the best x-ray image possible on the x-ray cassette. Typically, x-ray radiation spreads out or magnifies as the distance increases between the patient and the x-ray cassette. Therefore, it is desirable to place the x-ray cassette as close to the patient as possible.
The present invention provides an improved x-ray cassette support tray located adjacent a patient support surface of the stretcher. The improved x-ray tray permits the x-ray cassette to be loaded at substantially any horizontal location below the patient support surface by sliding the cassette onto the tray using the hands. Enough room is provided between the frame and the patient support surface for hands to pass between. After the x-ray cassette is loaded on the x-ray tray at a desired horizontal location below the patient, the x-ray tray can then be lifted upwardly by a lifting mechanism to position the x-ray cassette adjacent a bottom of the patient support surface to improve x-ray imaging on the cassette.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a bed includes a frame and a patient support deck coupled to the frame. The deck has a bottom surface. The bed also includes an x-ray tray located below the deck. The x-ray tray is configured to receive an x-ray cassette. The bed further includes a lifting mechanism located between the frame and the x-ray tray to move the x-ray tray from a lower first position spaced apart from the deck to permit loading of the x-ray cassette on the x-ray tray and an elevated second position located closer to the deck.
In the illustrated embodiment, the x-ray tray moves only vertically relative to the frame between the lower first position and the elevated second position. The illustrated lifting mechanism includes a linkage which slides relative to the x-ray tray so that the x-ray tray moves upwardly without horizontal movement relative to the frame. The x-ray tray includes flanges at opposite ends which are configured to engage first and second cross members of the frame to hold the x-ray tray in the same horizontal position relative to the frame during movement of the x-ray tray. It is understood that the lifting mechanism may be manually or automatically powered and may lift the x-ray tray straight up without sliding relative to the x-ray tray.
In the illustrated bed, the deck has a length dimension and a width dimension, and the x-ray tray extends below substantially the entire deck. The x-ray tray includes an upper x-ray cassette supporting surface and the lifting mechanism includes a parallelogram linkage coupled to the frame. The x-ray tray may include a non-slip top surface for engaging the x-ray cassette.
In one embodiment, the lifting mechanism includes a handle pivotably coupled to the frame and a wheel coupled to the handle. The wheel is configured to engage the x-ray tray and move the x-ray tray upwardly to its second elevated position when the handle is rotated relative to the frame. The handle is movable to a storage position located under the frame. The illustrated handle is spring-biased to the storage position.
In another illustrated embodiment, the lifting mechanism includes a handle pivotably coupled to the frame and a spring having a first end coupled to the handle. A second end of the spring is coupled to a linkage of the lifting mechanism to lift the linkage and move the x-ray tray upwardly to its second elevated position when the handle is rotated relative to the frame. In another illustrated embodiment, the x-ray tray and the lifting mechanism are slidable on the frame below the patient support deck.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a holder apparatus is provided for retaining an x-ray cassette against a bottom surface of a patient support deck of a bed on a back section having an outer frame with first and second side frame members adjacent the patient support deck. The holder apparatus includes a cassette channel member configured to receive an end of the x-ray cassette. The channel member is pivotably coupled to the first side frame member, and the channel member being pivotable from a storage position aligned generally parallel to the first side frame member to a second x-ray position extending over the bottom surface of the patient support deck. The holder apparatus also includes a cassette retainer coupled to the frame. The retainer is configured to engage the x-ray cassette and hold the x-ray cassette against the bottom surface of the deck.
The illustrated channel member is slidably mounted to the frame and may be spring-biased toward its storage position. The channel member is configured to engage the first side frame member when the channel member is in its x-ray position to hold the channel member generally perpendicular to the first side frame member. The illustrated retainer is a spring arm pivotably coupled to the second side frame member. The spring arm is pivotable from a storage position aligned generally parallel to the second side frame member and in x-ray position located over the deck.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a bed includes a frame, and a patient support deck coupled to the frame. The deck has a bottom surface and a head section movable to an upwardly pivoted position relative to the frame. The bed also includes an x-ray tray located below the deck. The x-ray tray is formed to include a recessed portion. The bed further includes an x-ray cassette holder pivotably coupled to the x-ray tray and movable from a storage position located inside the recessed portion of the x-ray tray to an x-ray position to hold an x-ray cassette against the head section of the deck when the head section is located in its upwardly pivoted position.
In the illustrated embodiment, the cassette holder includes a first member pivotably coupled to the x-ray tray, a second member slidably coupled to the first member and movable from a retracted position to an extended position, and a channel member coupled to the second member, the channel member being configured to hold an end of the x-ray cassette against the head section of the deck when the cassette holder is in its x-ray position. A second channel member is coupled to the frame of the bed to hold another end of the x-ray cassette. A locking mechanism is provided to secure the first and second members together in a desired position.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an x-ray cassette holder is configured to be coupled to a frame of a bed. The cassette holder includes first, second, and third telescoping members, and a mounting mechanism coupled to the first telescoping member. The mounting mechanism is configured to engage the frame of the bed in two orientations. The cassette holder also includes a first cassette channel coupled to the second telescoping member, a second cassette channel coupled to the third telescoping member, a first locking member which couples the first telescoping member to the second telescoping member, and a second locking member which couples the second telescoping member to the third telescoping member.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an x-ray cassette holder is configured to be coupled to a frame of a bed having a patient support surface. The cassette holder apparatus includes a support member, and a mounting mechanism coupled to the support member. The mounting mechanism is configured to engage the frame of the bed. The cassette holder also includes an arm having first and second ends. The first end of the arm is pivotably coupled to the support member. The cassette holder further includes a cassette channel pivotably coupled to the second end of the arm for movement over the support surface of the bed. The channel is configured to receive an end of an x-ray cassette to hold the x-ray cassette adjacent a patient on the patient support surface. In the illustrated embodiment, the support includes at least two telescoping sections to adjust the height of the channel relative to the patient support surface of the bed.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, an x-ray cassette holder is configured to be coupled to a frame of a bed. The cassette holder includes first and second telescoping members, and a mounting mechanism coupled to the first telescoping member. The mounting mechanism is configured to engage the frame of the bed. The cassette holder also includes a first cassette channel coupled to the first telescoping member, and a second cassette channel coupled to the second telescoping member. The first and second telescoping members are movable relative to each other to hold an x-ray cassette between the first and second cassette channels. The cassette holder further includes an extension rod connecting the first telescoping member to the second telescoping member to permit movement of the first telescoping member relative to the second telescoping member while preventing separation of the first telescoping member from the second telescoping member.
In the illustrated embodiment, the mounting mechanism includes a channel configured to engage the frame and a coupler configured to secure the mounting mechanism to the first telescoping member. The extension rod extends into an interior region of both the first and second telescoping members. The extension rod has washers coupled to opposite ends. A first pin is coupled to the first telescoping member, and a second pin is coupled to the second telescoping member. The first and second pins are configured to cooperate with the first and second washers to retain the extension rod within the first and second telescoping members.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.